The light surrounding you
by Sabbedoria
Summary: Songifc inspired by a Todd/Claudia songifc called Vanilla Twilight. I worte my own Claudia/Todd one based on the song "Light Surrounding you" by Evermore. Tell me what you think


_**I see you by the water**_

_**Your toes dipped in the sand**_

That time Todd and Claudia drove to a local lake for a picnic, sure it was cheesy, but Claudia revelled in Todd's sweet dedication to the corny. Sure, it was no Godfather marathon with cheese popcorn at the B'n'B, but a long as she was with him, at the small cool lake, the crickets chirping. He'd set up a rug in the back of the ute and they sat by the water, splashing each other and sipping icy lemonade (Todd suggested grape juice but Claudia refused, too put off by the neutralizer-like colour.

**_I thought that it was over_**

**_I thought you'd understand_**

Claudia rushes into the B'n'B only to discover she's early for being late and caught up at work, therefore not available to join Todd for lunch. It only made it worse when he heard Fargo's voice at the other end of the phone and he automatically assumed the worse, then she messed up when she mucked her words up… and kissed fargo… She wrung her hands in anxiety and waited for him to show up. She wanted to tell him… that she wanted to make this work, she didn't realise it before, but she really liked todd, he was't just any old guy, he was… Todd. He was adorable and quirky and awkward and sweet and good-looking and… Here. He walked in the door, dishevelled and standing stoic. She stood quickly from the couch and wrung her hand's some more

'Look, I'm sorry I've been such a flake lately, but I recently got some clarity, and I-' Claudia started

'-I don't think it's a good idea for us to see each other anymore.' He said abruptly. He turned on his heel and walked out. Claudia stood there, stunned, chucked in a not-humerous way, because this situation was far from funny, sat down and put her head in her hands.

**_But the feeling is returning_**

**_Though time has made us change_**

Todd couldn't count the amount of times he'd lie awake at night, thinking about her, hoping she was thinking about him, wether she was thinking about him, thinking about her. His phone illuminated his room in the darkness as he just re-read the texts they shared. What a huge idiot he was, he couldn't stop thinking about her. He hated this life, he wished he could see her again, but she was blatantly avoiding the hardware store, instead one of her co-workers would drop in and buy something, a dirty look in his direction accompanied them. He would lie awake, knowing it was another day that he would think of her and not ring her.

_**And I understand if you don't**_

_**Wanna talk to me about it tonight**_

'I can do black, I can do white, not so good with the gray.'

'You can mix black paint with white paint.'

Claudia blatantly avoided the subject when he tried to bring it up. She laughed, but it wasn't the contagious, tinkling laugh he was used to, with the occasional snort of derisiveness. She changed the subject, pretended not to hear him, anything. She was obviously not good about talking about her feelings, so Todd just let it rest, didn't push her to talk about it.

_**'Cause I see the light surrounding you**_

_**So don't be afraid of something new**_

Claudia wasn't used to being wanted, or needed, or loved. The only contact she ever got was the sharp sting of a needle back in the physc ward, or when an inmate went crazy and started a fight with her. Claudia wasn't used to relationships, or the expectations of one, it scared her in a way, it was new and big and strange, human interaction other than just talking with a college.

_**Time was overtaking me**_

_**And I guess I was confused**_

Confused, angry, sad, alone, all these things engulfed Todd like a shadow in the night. He didn't really want to break up with her, or end it with her, or dump her, or whatever you wanted to call it. It was his handler's orders, and at the time, he knew he had to comply, but now he resented his Handler for making him make space around the quirky awkward girl who intrigued him.

_**They were all inviting me**_

_**But I wish I had refused**_

His handler told him, break it off with the girl, to keep her safe, or move again. Harsh decisions that cut him to the core. He knew it was for the best. But he just wished he had put his foot down and said no, that he wanted to stay with her, but he knew it would end badly, and Conti would find him without the Protection.

**_'Cause I've been there before_**

**_And I've seen it all_**

**_And I believe in you_**

**_And if you never had my heart_**

**_I would've never called you back_**

He knew that he had to take a chance, he was getting moved soon and he didn't know when… he had to see her, or make things up to her. His mind was like a mouse on one of those stupid wheel things, endlessly racing around to no end. She had captured him, enraptured him, and he couldn't think of anyone else he'd rather listen to rant on about all the inaccuracies in those geeky sci-fi movies he loved before the witness protection, but Todd, Todd was a different person to who he used to be. That's why he had to call her, but she'd never pick up. He called a few times and gave up, but finally, a lady named Leena called him back and invited him to see her. Claudia wouldn't be happy about it, but he had to see her before his untimely leave.

**_At the start that night_**

**_So I want you to know_**

He didn't care, because he knew that she needed to know the truth, why he seemed to be shady. He knew it was her creeping in the alleyway, and he had to let her know. But he couldn't trust her after her name came up with no hits on google. Doubts flew through his mind.. Did she work for Conti? Was she here to dob him in?

**_That I see the light surrounding you_**

**_So don't be afraid of something new_**

**_'Cause I see the light surrounding you_**

**_So don't be afraid of what you're turning into_**

**_Blue-eyed sun shines on me_**

**_In the morning_**

Another day, another town. The sunlight through the window pane made Todd think of her again.

Another day, the same town as always. Sunlight fought valiantly through Claudia's curtains to no avail. It made her think of wether he as thinking of her, and were he was today. Different town, different name, same person. Had he moved on? Had he met someone else/

_**Can't help but feel a little cold**_

_**Thinking of you**_

Todd counted down the days till the inquest, to the day he could be himself, to find her, if she was still there waiting for him. He would walk in, she would run down the stairs, her socks nearly slipping on the wooden steps. She'd get halfway and stop dead in her track, disbelief and excitement written all over her face, she would run down the rest of the stairs, maybe trip on the bottom one, he would catch her in his arms and hug her. She'd bury her face in his chest, look up and inspect his face, taking in the detailing she missed so dearly. The other residents of the B'n'B would share a smirk, or a smile, depending on the person. Helena would raise her eyebrows. Artie would frown. Leena would smile knowingly. Pete would make an innuendo. Same old, same old. Nothing had changed, not even Todd. He leaned down to kiss her, she'd stand on her tiptoes, 'cause he was still so tall. In the background, Pete would pull a face and Myka would whack his arm. Claudis'd look over Todd's shoulder (not an easy feat) and glare at Pete. She looked back at Todd, who was grinning at her. She took him by the hand and led him to the couch they'd spent many an hour, watching movies, cuddling or making out, sat him down and they leaned over and got as close to eachother as possible as he recounted many a tale of his past and she told him about the wonders in her world. And all was well.

**_'Cause I see the light surrounding you_**

**_So don't be afraid of something new_**

**_'Cause I see the light surrounding you_**

**_So don't be afraid of what you're turning into_**

**_No, don't be afraid_**

**_Don't be afraid_**

**_Cos I see the light_**

**_Cos I see the light_**

**_Cos I see the light surrounding you_**

And Claudia wasn't afraid again, because she had found him, and he had found her. Maybe in a year or so, it mightn't work out, and something would happen, and they'd drift apart, but right now, in each other's arms, was all they needed to be happy. He stayed for Dinner and Claudia properly introduced him to everyone, Steve, Pete, Myka, Artie, Leena, They told stories and jokes and laughed. When everyone was contentedly full and sleepy, Claudia led him upstairs to her room, where they collapsed on the bed, exhausted. Nothing needed to be said, or done, they just lined their bodies up and slept in eachother's arms.


End file.
